ADW
Home Brawl (THE BIRTH OF ADW-{1999-2003}) Ah yes, back in the old school of ADW where so many legendary robots competed for their title, legends like Rescuecop, Spin Doctor and Learned to Kill, 8 robots competed in many series during the years. And so many were found by a piece of paper. loads are rotting away in the loft but here are the winners that won during the years. ADW: The Resurrection {2006-2012} After a 3 year gap ADW returned once again as it was filmed by a camcorder The first ever series to be produced was in 2006 were 24 machines competed to become champions. Sadly the legends were gone since then but their memories of becoming the champion will still be around their minds. New stars appeared like Chaos 2, RV, Pinster and Shuvster and the rest were made Series 1 started with a blast as Chaos 2 caused havoc destroying it's opponents by flipping them out, He was after his first ever title as he was in the Grand Final, two more machines appeared which were RV and Shuvster, RV was a brutal opponent but had no match against Pinster who kept on pinning him which were allowed during the years. Shuvster was beaten too easily by Chaos 2 as it lasted about 10 seconds. Chaos 2 and Pinster match lasted about 3 minutes as they both had a crack at eachother, Chaos 2 was slightly more the aggressive which made him win the Final off a judges decision Series 2 came back when Chaos 2 returned as champions, during the heats one robot managed to make a upset as Firebot managed to catch Pinster with his lance and struggle to self right, Firebot backed away as he knew he'd won it, Pinster was out and the newcomer went through. The Grand Final was yet again won by Chaos 2. Series 3 was starting but got Postponed due to the Camcorder being broke, therefore the series was fallen. After another 3-4 year hiatus ADW yet again came back with a new camera during the 2008 Period and for the first time in it's history it was broadcasted on Youtube revamping a new era of machines battling it out, but since Alexth15th lacked creativity cars and lego were the only ones he could do. ADW rose again after a persuasuion or inspiration off a creator called LastDayDawning who was and in fact the first ever FMRW'ER to film FMRW the birthplace of the FMRW Industry. Robots like Stinger 45, Eradication, Kamikaze Cow, Flyer, Technophobia, and so on... Alexthe15th was awed and amazed to see this series occuring in the early years of youtube and inspired him to continue to do ADW. ADW Series 6 (The Un-Broadcasted season) ADW was meant to have a 6th Series and beyond but after yet again suffering camera issues during the 2012 period, Series 6 was going to be ADW Resurrection which the creator decided to finally shut down the FMRW Series, it was all filmed ready and waiting but after loosing the charger for the camera, Alex called it quits due to having so many problems and also the age. He does remember every bit of the series he did here were a few notable robots; which were introduced in the Competitors Video. Calamity Flip, Levels, Mirosak, Serial Dozer, Volt, Pringo-Wako, Brigade, The Black Rose 2, X-Mas Bot, Megastripe, Mr Sly, Trapman, Flicker, Durabot, Tyrant, Pendulum, Vertigo, Fork Menace, Spoon Menace, Traumatic, Jacks & Diamonds, Omega Thrust, Pushover, Happy Bot, Scoop Evo, Pyro, Stegs 2, Gladiator 2, Goldborn More new robots were built and more were resurrected coming back from series back of ADW, including the ex-newcomer Ambleside’s Return who failed to enter from Series 3 Heat A: Mr Sly, Deisel, Flicker, Lucky Dice, Vertigo, Levels Heat B: Omega Thrust, Happy Bot, Jacks & Diamonds, Trap Man, Pop It, Serial Dozer Heat C: Instigator 3, Stegs 2, The Chizzler, Volt, The Black Rose 2, Manic, Heat D: Chill Out, Pyro, X-Mas Bot, Brigade, Fork Menace, Calamity Flip Heat E: Pendulum, Tyrant, Ambleside’s Return, Pushover, Traumatic, Goldborn Heat F: Megastripe, Eradication, Pringo-Wako, Gladiator 2, Braveheart, Turbine Heat G: Tiger, Scoop Evolution, Elevator 2, Genocide, Neon, Oz Down Under Heat H: A9132, Ram Bam 2, Boom, Spiky, Fracture, Hungry Wallet Heat I: Buzz, Spin Doctor, Terror-Dactyl, Minimum Impact, Corrupted, Titanium Heat Semi Finals: ' '''Battle 1: ' =Mr Sly vs Volt vs Traumatic = '''Battle 2: =Omega Thrust vs Ram Bam 2 vs Eradication= Battle 3: Scoop Evolution vs '''Titanium '''vs Calamity Flip Battle 4 Ram Bam 2 vs Volt Battle 5: Eradication '''vs Scoop Evolution '''Battle 6: Mr Sly vs Calamity Flip Looser Melee: Ram Bam 2 vs Scoop Evolution vs Mr Sly GRAND FINAL: Battle 1: Volt vs '''Eradication '''Battle 2: Scoop Evolution''' vs Calamity Flip''' 3rd/4th Playoff: Eradication vs '''Scoop Evolution '''THE GRAND FINAL: 'Volt vs '''Calamity Flip '''VOLT BECAME GRAND CHAMPION OF ADW RESSURECTION SERIES 6 '